1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage brackets, and in particular to a ceiling-mounted storage bracket.
2. Background of the Invention
During this century the automobile has become the pre-eminent means of transportation in the United States. Accordingly, many single-family residences now include a garage within which to house the family automobile.
Modern garages tend to fulfill a variety of functions: besides housing a car, they may also accommodate a clothes washing machine and dryer, a hot water heater, and also serve as a storage building. In view of the many roles garages are expected to play, it is not surprising that storage space in a garage may become limited, especially for long thin articles such as pipes and ladders.